


deadman

by orphan_account



Category: Deadman Wonderland, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, More tags to be added, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, branch of sin should be real lol, hyungwon is secretly a fucking insane prick, k bye, mingyus a ringleader, n shizzle, new characters will come in later chapters, sigh, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jimin's a goner, and min yoongi cushions the fragile korean.(or, when jimin is accused of his highschool's massacre, he's forced to learn how to survive in korea's only privatized prison, deadman wonderland.)(crossposted on quotev)





	1. one || welcome, deadman.

yoongi shot the bullet towards the target, blood splashing all over it like paint.

"bullseye!" he shouts, pointing to the humongous hole in the middle of the target from his bullet. "beat that, taehyung." taehyung smirks, pushing a strand of metallic hair away from his eyes as he shoots a supersonic one against another target, it bursting into pieces as blood gets on yoongi's army green jumpsuit.

"yah, i can do that." yoongi scoffs.

they both chuckle, walking out of the training room.

meanwhile, a new blonde headed prisoner has arrived.

"welcome to deadman wonderland. that bag that you have in your hands are necessities needed for the prison." the boy looks in his bag, seeing a piece of candy, a red and yellow card, soap, pencil and a lot of other things. explains why this bag is straining the fuck out of his arm.

"l-look, i-isn't that prisoner 101395? h-holy s-shit it's the freshman murderer of hyangnam high's bloodbath!" someone whispers to another prisoner, his tone weak.

the thing is, park jimin didn't do anything. he had been set up. he was taken here falsely accused and beaten to a pulp during his hearing and even worse, sentenced to a death penalty. now here he was, choked by a huge grey collar and burned by a tight army green jumpsuit with deadman wonderlands logo on the pocket.

"now get to your cells." the guard demands, their voice rough and raspy.

he shuffles way behind the line, head down as the bag weighs him down, taking a turn and down a hallway into the huge trigon shaped cell layout.

\--

"hey, mind if i borrow some cast points?"

"yeah, for what?"

"an ice cream."

yoongi slaps seokjin, a loud yelp coming from him before he grabs the ice cream onto his tray, paying for it and throwing it over. "don't ask me fucking again or ill punch you."

seokjin nods, bowing as he runs back to his cell to go eat. the boy slams his tray down onto a table with his friends jaebum and kihyun.

"wassup yoongs? got any good kills? have they found out you're a deadman yet?" kihyun asks, taking a scoop of his pudding and shoving it into his mouth.

"nah. not yet. how bout you guys?"

they both shake their head no, jimin walking into the cafe behind them.

he is only given a small ration, making him hiss. "what?!? this is all i get?"

"you use cast points kid. must be new here, eh?" jimin turns, looking to see a red-haired, tall slim figure with dimples showing from his smile.

"here, take this." the unknown man hands him a ham and cheese sandwich, grabbing a bowl of ramen for himself. "best i can do. this ramen is gonna zap up my cast points." they both smile, bidding goodbye as jimins eyes gaze over the tables, looking for someone to sit with before he's pushed down, his sandwich flying in the air and splattering all over the floor.

"laugh! fucking laugh!" the big guy booms out, everyone staying quiet. "cross my line, your dead. look at me, you're dead." he hisses out, stomping on jimins arm as he lets out a scream of pain, the others shoe digging into it. he tries to hold back tears, but he can't as they run down his face.

"EVERYONE FUCKING LAUGH AT THE LITTLE BITCH!"

and everyone bursts out laughing.


	2. two || death rows special rule

jimin groans, moving around in the white-sheeted bed.

"a minor fracture to the arm...minor burn from the shoe...seems okay on all his vitals..."

he looks over to his arm which is cast in green, moving it and letting out a loud whimper from the pain.

i hate this fucking place, this fucking life, these rules...but i want to survive.

i want to be free.

i just want to see my friends again....

\--

"jimin, please please please?"

"yah okay." he hands them the money they need for all three to get ice cream on a scorching hot tuesday, the tw boys walking inside the store and grab the ice cream out of the freezer inside, walking out with three orange cream popsicles, handing one to jimin. he rips it open, taking a lick and humming.

"thanks jiminie!"

jimin smiles, patting their heads.

they roll their bikes down the street semi-filled with people, laughing and giggling away.

\--

"jimin?" jimin snaps out of it, looking up to see the same red-haired boy from the cafe with the dimples. he smiles at him.

"hey. i never got your name but you got mine?"

"oh, your name is displayed right there." he points at the front of the bed before smiling at him again. "my name's jooheon. i can't get any candy so this might be the last time you see me."

jimins eyebrow raises.

candy? what candy?

"what the heck is candy?" jimin blurts out, his head tilting slightly in confusion.

jooheon chuckles slightly, reaching his hand in his jumpsuits pocket and pulling out a crumbled red and white striped wrapper. "this, this little wrapper used to contain purple, very very bitter candy. if you're on death row, you gotta eat this to survive three days. eat another, survive another. it goes on and on. eventually you'll die." jooheon sighs, shoving the wrapper back in his pocket. "and apparently, my sentence is being carried out tomorrow."

the youngers eyes widen.

he was on death row.

"j-jooheon, a-am i going t-to die?"

"if your on death row and don't get a candy by the end of three days, you're gone."

he holds back the tears that want to go down his face like a waterfall. the other notices, sighing as he gets up and brings him in his arms, stroking his hair.

"it's gonna be okay jimin, it's gonna be okay." jooheon whispers. but by his weak tone, it's not.

\--

"hey, go give that piece of candy to that boy over there."

yoongi looks down at the candy at his hand, then at taehyung, then at the short blonde haired boy with the cast, then back at the candy. "he looks needy yoongi. give him that extra cast card too." he looks up at the blondie, seeing his gloomy face as he stares at the floor, sitting against his bed.

"alright." yoongi goes up to the boys cell, heaving it open and walking in as the blond boy looks up.

"take this." yoongi presses the cast card and candy into his hand, quickly walking away back to his shared cell with taehyung.

but all he sees his two guards holding taehyung with his arms spread a little, him fighting against their grips with his teeth grit.

"yoongi, run!" taehyung shouts loudly.

yoongi takes off running, down the exit hallway of the cells, bumping into two other guards and falling to the ground as he looks up.

"come with us, prisoner 30993. we're taking you to g- block, deadman."

yoongi's eyes widen.

\--

jimin winces at the candys bitter taste, letting out a yelp before he finally chokes it down, his collar letting out a beep as the red light flashes green for a split second. the cast card that the unknown man had given him had 900,000 cast points and he instantly cashed 200,000 out for two more candies, shoving them into his pocket and the cast cards that he owns.

he lets his mind wander off and soon snaps out of it to see that he wandered into the courtyard, the top barred up making the floor look checkered almost due to the sunlight that was shining through. jimin looks around to see an ice cream stand, smiling widely as he runs up to it, gets two scoops of cotton candy ice cream, pays and sits down on a bench nearby. jimin starts taking licks from the sweet snack before suddenly the ice cream is thrown to the ground with him, his cheeks scraping against the concrete.

there's loud laughter above him and jimin looks up, his now bulging and bloody cheek throbbing to see two boys, one with a light brown mullet, the other with a shabby, messily chopped blonde haircut, and a girl whos black hair is cut short with a fringe. "he's weak! can't even lift his arm!" they referenced his casted arm and jimins eyes water, tears threatening to fall down his face. another punch slams into his other cheek, blood flying onto the concrete from jimins mouth as he lets out a loud cry. both of his cheeks are now bleeding and bulging, some of the blood trailing down into his mouth as the threesome laugh their asses off from his pain.

"let's finish the job, shall we?"

jimin braces himself for the next hit, but it doesn't come.

"stop. leave the kid alone amber."

amber scoffs.

"sure, joon. suuuure. i bet you think he's one of the deadmen, eh? stop following your stupid ass prophecy of yours that doesn't exist and get a move on, because this fucking wimp couldn't even handle the branch of sin."

joon, or whatever his name is, pushes ambers fist away, her stumbling back abit as the trio walks off, joon looking down at jimin and smiling. "hi. i'm kim namjoon, prisoner 91294." he holds out his hand. "i can take you to the infirmary if you want."

jimin smiles slightly, taking his hand.


	3. three || carnival corpse

"good. thank god they didn't break any of your teeth."

jimin slightly pats the two huge white bandages on his cheeks, instantly regretting it when a sharp pain goes throughout them, him wincing and letting out a slight whimper.

the older chuckles, patting jimins back. "you'll heal up in no time. let's get you some clothes, hmm?"

"clothes?" jimin questions, him looking up at namjoon with a confused look.

"yeah. with cast points, you can get anything ranging from alcohol, cigars, food, clothes. even you can save up enough to get your sentence carried out to get out of this hellhole." he sighs, looking down and dragging his feet on the floor. "a-anyways, i-i'm trying to get m-my best friends s-sentence carried out."

"who's your friend, namjoon?"

"well, he's my husband..." his voice trails off, him looking away as tears line his eyes. "his name is kim seokjin, a black haired beauty. we're in separate blocks. i'm in a-block, he's in b-block. you're in b-block with him, aren't you?" jimin shakes his head, he doesn't even know what block he's in at this point. he's always getting beaten to a pulp.

"i sadly don't know what my block letter is."

"oh." namjoon shrugs, smiling a little. "i guess we can't get what we want sometimes, hmm?"

jimin shrugs back as they arrive the clothing shop, jimin going in and picking out a white sweater with torn up, baggy pants and a mask. "does this look good?" he turns around, the mask all white with pinwheels on the sides, blood going down the eyeholes as his blonde hair was now messy, him looking like a deadman already.

namjoon smiles, grabbing his jumpsuit and folding it over his arm. "you look great, jimin."

\--

jimin doesn't know where he is.

it's dark.

scary.

and jimin feels like crying.

"and here is...the blue jay!"

jimin gets pushed out into a circle arena, a cage surrounding all of it. he looks around to see a huge metal tree, another cage being risen up from the other side, a blue-haired man walking proudly out of it.

"the four-time champion, the crow everyone!" the announcer blurts out, jimin standing up as his legs shake, scared to death. "now...fight!" robin takes the first hit, his white sweater getting ripped open and plastered with blood as he is thrown across the arena, hitting his back against the huge metal bar of the cage, letting out a cry.

"weakling! get up and fight!" his voice is rough, but something laced with it tells the younger that he's okay, he'll be okay, everything will be-

and another hit proves him wrong, jimin clenching onto the bleeding gash on his side, tears running down his face like waterfalls, the announcer blurts something out again. "oooh! it looks like the blue jay will be the one going on to the loser show!" a burst of anger goes throughout jimin suddenly, him letting out a loud scream.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING DIE! I WILL SURVIVE, I WILL FUCKING SURVIVE!"

a burst of blood comes out of his side, hitting the other in the face and making a huge slash appear on his face as jimin stands up, throwing off his mask and jerking out his hand, a huge bullet coming out of his hand at high speeds, hitting the other into the bar on the other side of the arena.

he doesn't move.

jimin killed him.

his eyes tear up and then he greets the grey floor.

\--

jimin wakes up in an all white room, a green stripe going throughout the middle of the walls.

he looks around to see a huge check for 400,000 cast points, or CP for short. the trophy is set on his bedside table with a platter of food. real food. not the sucky ration he got his first day here.

"welcome to the...loser show!" the voice alarms jimin as his head quickly jerks over to see the blue haired man restrained on a reclining chair.

"alright. let's see what your punishment is."

a slot machine is revealed from behind a curtain, lighting up and blinking as he tilts his head, reading the things on the slot machine.

it's not a regular slot machine at all as it lands on 'eye', the lady who was leaning against the machine smirking.

suddenly the man is reclined back, and the facial features look very similar to someone from his sixth grade class years ago. his eye is painfully opened wide, the girl grabbing tongs and clenching them around his eye. with no anesthetic, his eye is suddenly pulled out of the socket, loud, primal screams come out of the man and jimin finally recognizes who he is.

"y-yoongi!" he sobs out, collapsing onto the floor in a ball.

and the next thing jimin knows is that he's hanging over a toilet, throwing up into the white bowl.

he wipes the leftover vomit away from the side of his mouth, getting up and standing weakly as jimin stares at himself from the mirror, thinking.

w-what....what the fuck is this place?!?

why is this place so fucking terrible?!

why was i fucking put here?!

suddenly tears are flowing down jimins face, blood is flowing down his wrists but they quickly heal up, and jimin curses himself out for having this stupid power.


	4. five || remember?

jimin fixes his bomber jacket.

"its a freezing cold night here in the DW, isn't it?" the other looks to the side to see namjoon, the guy who helped him buy clothes, a smile spreading on his face. "hey namjoon." jimin hums, reaching into his chip bag to grab a handful, shoving it into his mouth. his hunger increased as the temperatures lowered, making him be reminded of how his friends used to sneak him food during class.

"how was carnival corpse?" jimin gags on his chips, remembering the bloody scene like if it came out of a gorey video game that hoseok used to play, jungkook always covering his eyes. jungkook and hoseok keep coming up in his mind lately.

"terrible... i had to kill a fourteen-year-old..."

namjoon nods, understanding. he had to kill a young prisoner too - but what was even worse is that it was his friend jihoon. jihoon had been scared out of his wits when he arrived at deadman wonderland due to murder. his strong and tough personality was gone the minute they got into the truck to be transported, namjoon remembers, replaced with fear, anxiety, and sobs. soonyoung still hasn't talk to him till this day, avoiding him even though they're in the same block.

"why was i put here?" the question is sudden, disturbing namjoon out of his thoughts and mourning for the boy.

"who was your lawyer?"

"promoter choi..." his voice trails off, trying to shake off the memories of the trial.

"thats how." namjoon walks away without another word, jimin suddenly trying to toughen up. but he sulks off to his room in g- block.

he might seem strong due to him killing the fourteen-year-old, but it's killing him inside.

\--

"do you even know his room number, yoongi?"

yoongi ignores taehyungs words as he checks nameplate by nameplate, fully going down the whole first floor of rooms, growling when he can't find jimins name.

"cmon, give it up yoongi!"

yoongi snarls at taehyung before taking the set of stairs to the second floor of rooms. "yoon, choi, chae, lee, song..." he growls again, this time in frustration as he punches the wall, screaming. "not fucking one of them is goddamm park!" 

"isnt this one jimin?" yoongi wheels around at taehyungs voice, running towards where he was and looking at the nameplate, a smile spreading across his face

32

park jimin ;  박지민

prisoner 101395

"jimin!" yoongi shouts happily, sliding the door open and greeting the blonde haired wonder once again with a huge smile. jimin looks at him confusingly before something clicks in his head, a smile spreading across his cute face.

"hello, yoongi-hyung."

\---

"jimin, did you even remember me?" yoongi asks, looking at him with wonder.

"honestly, no. that carnival corpse where we fought was a blur. i'm still s-so fucking s-scared of this hellhole. i-i wanna g-get out o-of here, i-" jimin finds himself choking on his own tears as the older wraps his arms around jimin tightly, stroking his hair and kissing his hair. "it's scary, i know that jimin. i've been here since i was in fourth grade, with my father who was spending time here. they let me stay here and the things i saw made me insane.  they let me out to the real world at your age, not knowing that i was going insane. i was the main guy of the mass murder four years ago. and i'm here, not insane anymore." he sighs.

"the first loser show i watched, i was so traumatized that i couldn't even keep anything down for a week." jimin starts to calm down in yoongi's embrace and the stories he was telling to make him not feel like the only one suffering.

"h-hyung, why d-did i ever r-reject you?"

and yoongi just smiles.


	6. six || promoter choi

"he got choi for his so-called 'appointed lawyer'?" yoongi nods at the other question, taehyung shaking his head. "his fucking devious ways need to be stopped, honestly. most prisoners are in here because they were set up and falsely accused." taehyung says, playing it dumb. promoter choi was watching him - taehyung just knew it.

"i'm going to go somewhere yoongi, i'll catch up with you later."

\-- 

"ah, park jimin had a secret admirer?" promoters chois twisted tone rings throughout the boys ears, choi slowly pacing back and forth behind him.

"yessir. jimin has also acquired two carnival corpse trophies, one being because the robin saved him from the loser show. jimin fought one though and killed a-" promoter choi cuts him off, hissing. "i know, i already have monitored him for a while. and anyways..." his voice changes to rough and raspy, "that's fucking cheating! i demand a goddamm rematch between the crow and the blue jay! if 30993 wants to twist my  _little_ game and play  _dirty,_  his boy will fucking  **pay."**

the boy nods.

"taehyung, my sweet little g-block regular, would you mind playing dirty for choi?" he says with a menacing tone, throwing three fully loaded cast point cards on his desk, making the youngers eyes widen. 

"yessir." tae quickly grabs the cast cards and dashes off before he changes his mind, promoter choi staring at his hologram screen, smiling evily.

\--

"i-i'm up for another m-match with y-you, h-hyung?!" jimin gulps, a wave of panic sweeping throughout him. "jimin...i..." jimin starts tearing up, hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head violently as he screams. "fuck fuck f-fuck!" jimin screams out, pulling his hair as yoongi tries to calm him down by wrapping his arms around the younger, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair. it always some how gets the boy to calm down. "j-jimin...if it means i have to die for you, so be it." yoongi gulps. 

"b-but i just found you! i-i can't afford to lose y-you again!" jimin sobs out, hiding his head in yoongis chest.

the older sighs, not know what to do. it was either his love for the younger, or save his first love's life. or brutally injure him so the match won't go on. yoongi reluctantly chooses the latter, gulping at the thought of it.

\--

yoongi slices throughout jimins bomber jacket, blood going everywhere as the youngers crying into the ground, his cheek bulging, blood going down the side of his head like a waterfall, his eye swollen, looking like a mangled body in front of yoongi. he's panting, not like this idea at all. but it's for jimin's life; and his other eye.

"oooh, the robin wins after a brutal beatdown, making the match not continuing!"

he takes the trophy and just holds in it hands, staring at it. he doesn't say his catchphrase, just stares at it into yoongis eyes glue onto the mangled body thats being taken into the infirmary by the corpse team.  they take yoongi of the stage, taking him back to his room and yoongi screams once their gone, throwing the trophy against the wall and making it burst into pieces, grabbing the huge check they gave him and ripping it into pieces.

he doesn't deserve this.

yoongi wants to see jimin alive.

yoongi cries into his knees after dragging himself down the wall, sobbing. "why didn't i let them?!? why didnt-"

"shut up!"

he continues crying, ignoring the warning from the complaining prisoner.

\--

"a brutal fight to victory, eh? yoongi chose his own life after his?" promoter choi laughs evily, shaking his head. "selfish little robin.." the other gulps at his tone, watching him lean back in his chair and cross his arms before promoter chois mood instantly changed, him getting up and pacing around taehyung. "you've earned those cast points, my boy!" his booming voice makes taehyung shiver.

promoter choi grabs the phone, dialing someone. "cancel the loser show." is the only words he says before hanging up, "yoongi's already done enough damage, hmm?" 

the younger nods.

"tae, meet me at the lab tonight."

\--

jimin finally wakes up two weeks later, the memories instantly hitting him like bricks as he bursts out crying, pulling his hair - a habit he's learned from pure stress from the prison. "i wanna get out of here, please! please let me the fuck OUT!" arms are wrapped around jimin suddenly, the boy recognizing that it was yoongi's toned ones, making him squirm around as he tries to get out of his grip. 

"get the fuck off me yoongi!" jimin squirms, even more, kicking his legs around as yoongi ignores his pleas for help. he just wants to feel jimin in his arms again, he's just glad that he's okay.  "yooongi, fucking stop!" yoongi finally lets go, looking down in shame. 

"j-jimin, i-i-"

"don't fucking make excuses, min yoongi. you fucking tore my goddamm heart out! these cuts still fucking hurt because of your goddamm selfishness, asshole!" jimin shouts, breathing heavily as he looks at yoongi with an evil look, the older looking at the floor. "p-promoter choi d-did this, o-okay?!? i didn't w-want to have t-to lose another e-eye; i-i wouldnt be able t-to see y-you! i had no other choice put to hurt you, so please don't be mad at me for something i fucking didn't do!" yoongi retaliates, growling. "and i had to fuck you up to stop carnival corpse okay!? don't you see why you didn't end up at the loser show!" 

and then yoongi does something he thought he never do as he grabs the youngers face and smashes his lips against his, jimin relaxing instantly in yoongis grip, him pulling away. jimin looks up at him with sparkling eyes.

"min yoongi... _i love you..."_

\--

"dammit!" choi screams in frustration, banging his fist against his desk. "they've fallen in fucking love! my job is to slaughter their throats! not to fucking make a love story!" he yanks the phone away from it's base, smashing in numbers as he growls.

"bring out the owl."

and he hangs up.


	7. Chapter 7

a evil smile creeps up on the boys face.

"owl's eyeball."

small, glowing balls of blood comes out of him, the boy lifting his hand abit up as they fly towards the guards at the end of the room at supersonic speeds, piercing throughout their armor and bodies, blood spattering everywhere as the eyeballs disintegrate right before their eyes as the guards drop to the floor, one by one. the boy smiles, looking back at his new little friend in the back who's eyes are widened.

"ah, _great_ performance for me, _owl.._ perform a unnamed branch for me, okay?" he nods.

"then you will finally be ready..."

\--

"jimin, you're going against-"

"no." jimin deadpans, casting a evil look to seokjin. no way is he gonna fight someone else when he's literally messed up in the infirmary. yoongi snatches the flyer away from him, his eyes scanning across the words of the announcement.

"ill fight him. i'll do it." he gulps out, looking confident. but the look in his eyes that the younger sees is fear. he doesn't want to die - neither does jimin want him to die. he doesn't want to lose him - neither does yoongi want to die. he wants to live to see another day with park jimin and if he died, jimin wouldn't live to see another day, he would want to be with yoongi. yoongi nods to them, mouthing a quick 'i love you' to jimin, him mouthing it back.

"i must do what i gotta do. jimin's hurt." yoongi walks out, shutting the door as a certain uneasiness settles over the two boys in the room, jimin hiding his face in his hands. "h-he's gonna die, i-isn't he?"

seokjin's eyes widen at the question before going back to their regular state, him taking a deep breath. "he'll be fine, okay? trust me on this, he's the most strongest person i ever talked to." he gets up, patting the boys back before lifting his face and wiping the forming tears lining his eyes away. 

"don't cry. please don't. for yoongi." jimin sniffles, nodding as he stops crying, the other smiling.

\--

"welcome to carnival corpse!"

yoongi takes a deep breath  _in._

"on the right side, the four time champion, the robin, also known as min yoongi!"

and a deep breath  _out._

he walks out onto the arena, clenching his fists as he raises one in the air with a determined but scared look on his face, everyone erupting into cheers. this is what they came for - a human to kill another innocent soul who doesn't deserve to be here; or maybe does. yoongi promised himself never to hurt another soul on this blood stained arena again. hopefully it's not his other eye that he loses today.

"on the left, a newbie from g-block, the owl!"

the sight of the person makes yoongi almost gag - it's a feeling he can't explain. it's just filled with anger and betrayal as he sees the person step out, smirking evilly at the other.

"taehyung." it makes him get even more furious when he says the boys name. the horn goes off and he charges at taehyung, his scythes sticking out of his arms as he jerks his arm forward, screaming in determination as it makes a huge slash across taehyung's face, him growling as he stumbles back, the eyeballs instantly flying out of him as he shouts.

"motherfucker! owl's eyeball!" taehyung shouts out, jerking his hand forward towards yoongi, him crossing his arms together as they fly towards him and changing his scythes into a shield, them hitting it and flying back towards taehyung in pieces. they pierce throughout him instead, making blood fly everywhere as he screams in agony. 

promoter choi is watching this all fold out, slamming his fist against the desk several times like a baby whining, growling in frustration. "dammit! taehyung you piece of shit!" 

meanwhile, the boy is down as yoongi slowly approaches him, smirking.

"robin's peck." 

a huge, sharp dagger appears out of yoongi's wrist, him raising it up and screaming as he brings it down, hitting his heart and pushing down with all his force as a loud pop is heard as dark red blood splatters everywhere, getting on yoongi's chest and all over taehyung's face, a drop or two on his own. 

he's gone. taehyung's _gone_.

"and the winner is the robin!" loud screams and shouts are heard from the audience as they start chanting yoongi's name, two guys coming out and removing the corpse from the arena as another hands him his check and the huge trophy, some of taehyung's blood spread on it to let the receiver that they did well. he sighs as he looks over at his ex-friend before he's taken out of the arena, back to the prison.

\--

"dammit dammit dammit!" promoter choi screams, hitting down his toys from his desk as he screams in frustration. "owl was a no good shithead, he deserves to go to fucking hell! failing his promoter like that, motherfucker!"

"p-promoter c-choi, please-"

"shut up chae."

promoter choi finally calms down as he plops back in his chair, leaning back and staring at his screen, the DW news playing silently as it announces the victory of the robin, showing him hold up his trophy with a expressionless face. choi growls, pressing a button as the holographic screen goes down, him sighing as he looks over at the other.

"fucking hell. the owl was a sore loser." chae hesitantly agrees.

"mind doin' something for me, chae?"

\--

jimin wraps his arms around yoongi tightly, smiling widely as he nuzzles into him.

"hyung. you _made_ it."

the older smiles. it's been two days since the carnival corpse, the boy still hugging him all of the time. maybe it's the fact that jimins grateful for yoongi staying alive and killing taehyung.

"i was so worried, so damm worried that you would die. when ever i saw the news i started crying so hard." jimin feels himself about to cry again, yoongi instantly noticing it and rubbing the boys back, chuckling a bit.

"i'm fine, jimin."

yoongi smiles at  jimin's hospitality, laying on the bed with him and cuddling him tightly, the two boys eventually falling asleep. _thank god for another day with min yoongi..._ jimin thinks, smiling as he falls into a deep sleep.


	8. on hold

_okay, so._

_the only reason i'm putting this on hold is that i haven't had time to type it up, since i'm writing it in my little notebook of mine._

_also, i've been trying to make chapter six of superhero. it seems like it's more popular than this right now._

_maybe i'll just deleted, don't know yet since i'm already at chapter sixteen of this story in my journal so..._

_yeah. go read superhero if you haven't. it's a jeongcheol story if you like that._

_apologies,_

_jae_


End file.
